parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the main villain in Kung Fu Panda. Tai Lung played General Grievous in Animation Star Wars He is a Jedi-killing cyborg Tai Lung played Chief in The Deer and the Panda Tai Lung played Genie Jafar in Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8) He is Jafar's genie form Tai Lung played Mr. Freeze in Bathound: The Animated Series and Bathound And Fox He is a cold-themed villain Tai Lung played Genie Jafar in Baltladdin He is a genie Tai Lung played Firelord Azulon in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is ruler of the Fire Nation Tai Lung played Makunga in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is a lion Tai Lung played Kent Mansley in The Iron Foofur Tai Lung played Sheriff Terrorbull in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bull Tai Lung played Doomsday in Superwolf Doomsday Tai Lung played Scar in The Watterson King He is a lion Tai Lung played Hades in Gumballcules He is the devil and ruler of the Underworld Tai Lung played Randall Boggs in Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He is a lizard-like monster Tai Lung played Steele in Diegoto He is an evil huskey Tai Lung played Shan-Yu in Sawyerlan and Dawnlan He is the leader of the Hun army. Tai Lung played Jafar in Bagheeraladdin, Bagheeraladdin 2:The Return of Tai Lung, Diegoladdin and Diegoladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung He is a sorcerer Tai Lung played Prince Charming in Baloo (Shrek) He is a prince Tai Lung played Ritchard Kingswald in Skunk and Spike He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor Tai Lung played Darth Vader in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a sixth Lord Tai Lung played Emperor Zurg in Mammal Story 2, Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Mammal Story 3 He is a Emperor Tai Lung played Prince John in Danny Hood He is a prince Tai Lung played Ronno in Bagheera (Bambi) He is a stag Tai Lung played Rothbart in The Jungle Girl Princess He is a sorcerer Tai Lung Played Giant Red In All Fox Go To Heaven Tai Lung played Combustion Man in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an asassin Tai Lung played Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Tai Lung played Professor Ratigan in The Great Panda Detective Tai Lung played Panther King in Skippy's Bad Fur Day Tai Lung played General Mandible in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is an Evil Ant Tai Lung played Sa'luk in Kionladdin 3: The King of Thieves Tail Lung played The Lead Farfel in Simba (Chowder) He and Phango played Shere Khan in The Forest Book and The Forest Book 2 He and Phango are two evil Tigers He played Shere Khan in Jungle Book (The Carlos/go-lu-wa Carlos/El Carlos) He is a Evil Tiger.Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Villains Category:Leopards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Tai Lung and Mirage Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Manchas and Tai Long